Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Cub and Company/Trailer
Trailer *Narrator: Every film spoof travel and Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends bring you the finest and animated movies. Now that proud tradition continues as we present our newest full length animated feature. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Cub and Company Company. *Woody: A cub? *Bubbles: Cheer up, cub. I'll take care of you. *Narrator: It's an all new musical adventure. Featuring five new songs and new Disney magic. *Splendid: Absolutely correct, my boy. *Narrator: Along with Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Anyway, I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. That's because I'm a squirrel. *Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Since I'm a cat. *Robert: Robert Cheddarcake. *Twin Bunnies: We're the Twin Bunnies. *Griff: Griffer Feist. *Fluffer Bros: We're The Fluffer Bros. *Tyler: Tyler. *Ryan: Ryan. *Ian: Ian. *Alvin: Alvin. *Wonder Mouse Girl: I'm Wonder Mouse Girl. *Cuties: We're The Cuties. *Rocky: I'm Peterson Denver Raccoon. *Kidney Rich: I'm Kidney Rich. *Delbert: I'm Delbert Vult-R. *Natane: I'm Natane. *Gnorm: Gnorm Hill-Billies. *Serena: Serena Magical. *Anderson: I am Anderson Joey. *Andrina: I'm Andrina and this is my toy kitty. *Psy: I'm Psy C. Snowing. *Emily: I'm Emily Storky. *Panda: I'm Panda. *Shet: I'm Shet. *Comquateater: I'm Comquateater. *Julimoda: I'm Julimoda. *Big C.: Big C. *Nature & Imagine: We're Nature & Imagine. *Tim: I'm Tim Seed-son. *Sandy: I'm Sandy. *Slappy: Aunt Slappy. *Skippy: Cousin Skippy. *Sandy: This is Bradley. *Tanya: He's the adopted son of Stephen and Sandy. I'm Tanya. *Eevee: Eevee. *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Ed: Ed. *Edd: Edd. As Double Dee. *Eddy: Eddy. *Courage: Courage. *Johnny Bravo: I'm Johnny Bravo. *Cow: Cow. *Chicken: Chicken. *Weasel: I am Weasel. *Baboon: I.R. Baboon. *Dexter: I'm Dexter, Boy Genius. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I'm Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Wallace: I'm Wallace. *(Gromit points to himself) *Wallace: And that's my canine pal, Gromit. *Duckman: Eric L. Duckman. *Ajax: Ajax. *Cornfed: Cornfed. *Bernice: Bernice. *Charles: Charles. *Mambo: And Mambo. *Fluffy: Fluffy. *Uranus: And Uranus. *Zim: Zim. *Gir: Gir. *1: I'm 1. Billy's my name. *2: I'm 2. Tony's my name. *3: I'm 3. Johnny's my name. *4: I'm 4. Frank's my name. *5: I'm 5. Larry's my name. *6: I'm 6. Sally's my name. *7: I'm 7. Andy's my name. *Little Dog: I'm Little Dog or you can call me Sniffy. *Big Dog: I'm Big Dog. Little Dog's sidekick. *Jenny: I'm XJ9. But just Jenny if you please. *Tuck: I'm Tuck. *Brad: I'm Brad. *Toulouse: I'm Toulouse. *Marie: Marie. *Berlioz: Berlioz. *Doug: I'm Doug. *Patti: I'm Patti. *Skeeter: Skeeter. *Connie: I'm Connie. *(Porkchop barks) *Beebe: That's Porkchop, who barks. *Mr. Dink: He's Bebe. I'm Mr. Dink. *Chalky: I'm Chalky. *Russell: We're the Littlest Pet Shop characters. *Gumball: I'm Duke Gumball. *Anais: I'm Queen Anais. *Darwin: I'm Darwin the Prime Minster. *Ricky: We're the Fuzzooly Family. *Jiminy Cricket: Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket. *Bert: I'm Bert. *Ralph: I'm Ralph. *Melissa: I'm Melissa. *Tennessee: I'm Tennessee. *Chumley: I'm Chumley. *Buck: I'm Buck. *Otto: I'm Otto. *Larry: I'm Larry. *Judy: I'm Judy Hopps. *Nick: I'm Nick Wilde. *Max: I'm Max. *Duke: I'm Duke. *Gidget: I'm Gidget. *Snowball: I'm Snowball. *Pooh: Well, This is Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore. *Eeyore: Thanks for noticing me. *Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh. *Master Shake: I'm Master Shake. *Frylock: Frylock. *Meatwad: I'm Meatwad. *Max: Prince Max. *Ruby: I'm Ruby. Even though I'm upset with Max being a prince, I don't mind. *Alvin: We're the Chipmunks. *Brittany: We're the Chipettes. *FanBoy: I'm FanBoy. *Chum Chum: I'm Chum Chum. *(Crash chatters) *Aku Aku: That's Crash, who chatters, for I'm Aku Aku. *Coco: I'm Coco. *Freddi: I'm Freddi Fish. *Luther: And I'm Luther. *Pipsqueak: And we're the ZhuZhu's. *Christopher Robin: And I'm Christopher Robin. *Narrator: Only in theaters, it's Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Cub and Company, Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Check Newspaper For Showtime. Category:Trailers Category:Movie-Spoof Travels